Fraidy Cat
|siła = |zdrowie = |rzadkość = Okazjonalna |klasa = |podział = Pet Zombie |umiejętności = Gdy zostanie zagrana sztuczka roślin, dostaje / i przenosi się na losowy rząd. |opis = Jaki jest ulubiony kolor czarnego kota? Mrrrrr-oczny. }} Fraidy Cat jest okazjonalną kartą w Plants vs. Zombies Heroes w klasie . Kosztuje i posiada / . Za każdym razem, gdy grający roślinami zagra dowolną sztuczką, postać ta zyska premię do statystyk o wartości / , a także przeniesie się na inny losowy niewodny rząd, o ile jakikolwiek jest wolny. Historia wersji 1.18.13 *Dodano do gry. Statystyki *'Class:' Beastly *'Tribe:' Pet Zombie *'Ability:' When a Plant Trick is played, this gets / and moves to a random lane. *'Rarity:' Event What's a black cat's favorite color? Purrrrr-ple. TŁUMACZENIE *'Klasa:' Beastly *'Podział:' Zwierzęcy Zombie *'Umiejętności:' Gdy zostanie zagrana sztuczka roślin, dostaje / i przenosi się na losowy rząd. *'Rzadkość:' Okazjonalna Jaki jest ulubiony kolor czarnego kota? Mrrrrr-oczny. Strategie Z Fraidy Cat może okazać się bardzo przydatną kartą, ponieważ pozwala ona na łatwe zniechęcenie przeciwnika do grania sztuczkami, ponieważ jeżeli będzie robić to za często, postać ta zyska bardzo dużą premię do statystyk; do tego będzie się przemieszczać na losowy rząd z każdą zagraną sztuczką, co w sprzyjających graczowi okolicznościach sprawi, że przeciwnik zaszkodzi samemu sobie. Jednakże, należy uważać, ponieważ bohater roślin może równie dobrze specjalnie zagrać sztuczką, tylko po to, by Fraidy Cat zmienił rząd, przez co to on zyska przewagę. Jest to więc bardziej nieprzewidywalny odpowiednik Black-Eyed Pea dla zombie. Umiejętność Fraidy Cata może jednak okazać się mało użyteczna, ponieważ przeciwnicy mogą nie korzystać z wielu sztuczek w swoich taliach. Mimo to, ta karta nadal jest tanią postacią posiadającą w miarę dobre statystyki w przełożeniu na koszt, należącą do zwierzaków, co pozwala dobrze go stosować mimo tego, iż jego główna siła nie może być wykorzystywana. Warto też zauważyć, że wszystkie supermoce każdego bohatera roślin (z wyjątkiem Beta-Carrotiny, posiadającej dwie postacie będące supermocami) są sztuczkami, co nadal daje szanse na aktywację umiejętności i zaszkodzenie przeciwnikowi. Fraidy Catem najlepiej grać od razu, jeśli ma się podejrzenie że przeciwnik posiada sztuczki (które, rzecz jasna, nie są w stanie pozbyć się samego Fraidy Cata). Warto też zwiększać jego statystyki, co pozwoli zniechęcić przeciwnika do grania sztuczkami nawet bardziej, a także dać mu umiejętność . Przeciw Fraidy Cat sam w sobie jest przeciętną kartą. Zniszczenie go nie jest trudne, ponieważ wystarczy zadać mu 2 punkty obrażeń. Jeśli jednak gracz polega w dużej mierze na sztuczkach, w tym supermocach, postać ta staje się potencjalnym zagrożeniem. Można chwilowo zaprzestać grania nimi, jednakże to może znacznie spowolnić gracza. Użycie sztuczki do pozbycia się samego Fraidy Cata, jednakże, nie będzie miało negatywnych skutków, o ile na polu gry nie ma innych Fraidy Catów, które nie zostaną również usunięte z pola gry. Jego umiejętność przenoszenia się na losowy rząd może być zgubna dla gracza, aczkolwiek jeśli przeniesienie tej postaci na inny rząd jest opłacalne, nawet pomimo premii do statystyk, którą zyska, gracz może specjalnie zagrać sztuczką aby manipulować tą postacią (tutaj również należy jednak uważać na inne Fraidy Caty na polu gry). Ze względu na jego przynależność do zwierzaków i niski koszt, przeciwnik może korzystać z tej postaci do aktywacji umiejętności Zookeeperów i Cat Lady. Warto więc pozbywać się tych postaci z pola gry, aby przeciwnik miał mniejsze korzyści z grania tą kartą. Galeria 100px}} Zobacz też *Black-Eyed Pea *Zombie Chicken (PvZH) en:Fraidy Cat Kategoria:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes Kategoria:Zombies Kategoria:Karty Kategoria:Karty zombie Kategoria:Karty typu Pet Kategoria:Okazjonalne karty Kategoria:Karty Beastly Kategoria:Zombie z Plants vs. Zombies Heroes